narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryū Kurosaki
Ryū Kurosaki (黒崎 龍, Kurosaki Ryū) is a Jōnin from Konohagakure. He is the heir of the Kurosaki Clan and one of the last surviving clan members. Due to his descent from the Akumu clan on his mother's side he possesses the rare Kekkei Genkai, the Dark Release. The murder of his parents and the massacre of most of his clan by his own uncle ha left him with a vendetta to track him down. His cold demeanor has earned him the moniker of Hiya (冷, The Cold One). His trademark killing technique involving his black scarf has earned him the titles of The Black Scarf Assassin (黒いスカーフの暗殺者, Kuroi Sukāfu no Ansatsu) and Black Assassin (黒暗殺, Kuro Ansatsu). Appearance Ryū Kurosaki has a rather unkempt appearance to himself, due to his messy grey hair and baggy clothes. He is a tall and muscular Shinobi who has long silver grey hair that he wears in a somewhat ragged fashion. He is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance. He has purple colored eyes. He also keeps his face set in stoic expression, which he only changes on rare occasions of annoyance, surprise, confusion, or even sadness. He normally dresses in shades of gray and black to match his rather melancholic personality. Though he does not have any fixed clothing one feature of his attire is constant; the black scarf that he wears around his neck. His scarf is very famous as he often infuses it with wind chakra and uses it as a whip to finish off his targets. Personality As a child Ryū was a naive, fun loving person with a very simple attitude. He used to be excited by any new thing that he saw and was amazed and awed by any ninjutsu techniques that he saw his relatives using. As a result of this he was overly eager to join the academy so that he could learn to do those techniques on his own. When his uncle betrayed his father and almost destroyed the clan Ryū's personality underwent a complete change. He was close to his uncle and his betrayal left a deep scar on his psyche. Ever since that day he became a more cold and dispassionate person. He now maintains a stern, serious and distanced personality. He is quiet and reserved, rarely showing emotions or having outburst of emotions. Within this cold exterior however, Ryū hides a kind heart. He is under a great deal of mental burden due to his clan's bloody history and the sense of betrayal he feels towards his uncle. Due to this he now finds it very difficult to trust others. He tries to keep a distance from everyone so that he does not have to risk getting betrayed again. To this end he puts on a slightly macabre side to his personality. He often points out facts that are gross or morbid just so that people will leave him alone. He views the world in a very simple manner. Either a person is good or they are bad. He possesses a blatant disregard for rules. He does whatever he wants whenever he wants. So if he thinks a person is good and actually trustworthy then he will not let any harm come to them even if that person is a wanted criminal. This is due to the fact that he thinks it was unfair that his parents, who were kind and good were killed whereas his uncle still lives. This has lead him to slowly mold his own sense of honor and justice. He will follow a leader only if he thinks he is honorable and just. He is highly intelligent with immense tactical and innovative skills. During a battle he is calm, analytical and highly perceptive. He can be detached, cold blooded and unmerciful during combat. Despite his tendency to remain calm and collected, he can be quite intimidating and forceful when he wishes. History Bloody Youth Ryū was born into the Kurosaki clan, one of the most famous clan in the entire shinobi world whose head family were considered akin to nobility in the shinobi world. Ryū grew up in the Kurosaki mansion in the outskirts of Konohagakure. The Kurosaki had been almost completely wiped out when a member of the head family, Ryū’s own uncle Shinta, went rogue. His uncle had lost a great deal of money gambling and in order to pay back his dept he asked his brother for aid. But Yusuke, Ryū's father, denied his brother's request and asked him to mend his ways and get out of this mess on his own. The people that Shinta owed money to had followed him to Yusuke's home and upon seeing their welth attacked the clan. Drunk and depressed Shinta attacked his brother and a great fight broke out between the supporters of the two brothers and almost the entire clan was wiped out in the battle that ensued. Ryū was very young at this time and was saved by his grandfather and taken to the Hidden Leaf Village. Recovery After Ryū and his grandfather reached Konoha the Hokage was informed of the clan’s situation and he immediately dispatched ANBU to help Ryū’s father. But they were too late. Ryū’s entire family was dead and the once proud clan was in shambles. Ryū was brought up by his grandfather and began training from a young age in preparation of taking over the leadership of the Shihōin clan and to restore its lost pride and dignity. Since a young age he was a prodigy who truly stood out in talent and he spent countless hours training. Over time the clan started to recover but its name had been soiled by Shinta's actions. Ryū was deeply saddened by all this as his telepathic abilities allowed him to feel the pain and sorrow that everyone around him felt. The suffering he had felt during his clan’s massacre had permanently changed his outlook on life and he wanted to never have to face a similar situation again. He became more cold and reserved and found it hard to trust people. Abilities As the heir of the legendary Kurosaki clan, Ryū is an extraordinarily powerful ninja, capable of taking on multiple opponents with relative ease. He is a genius in his own right and a formidable foe. He is very cunning and insightful and tries to find a way to finish a fight without killing his opponent. He possesses an unusually large amount of exceptionally strong chakra of his own. Dark Release : ''Main Article: Dark Release His Kekkei Genkai, the Dark Release, allows him to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra taken from an opponent. Elemental Releases Ryū has an extensive knowledge of and skill with all the elemental techniques. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards wind chakra, being able to use several high-level wind-based techniques without hand seals. Due to his mastery of multiple elemental natures he is able to use them together for various combo attacks or strategies. Individually, he is very skilled in fire based attacks as well. Kenjutsu He is a skilled swordsman and his swordsmanship revolves around speed and finesse. Though his talents are poor as compared to the sword masters of Kirigakure, he is eager to learn and wants to some day rival the talents of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Speed Ryū possesses immense speed and seemingly instantaneous reflexes. Stats